warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Dawn
|pastaffie = Slash's Camp, Thunder's Camp |namesl = Violet Violet, Violet Dawn Violet Dawn Violet Dawn Violet Dawn |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: Hunter: Warrior: Queen: |familyl = Rain (formerly), Thunderstar Lightning Stripe, Feather Ear Sleek Fur Shell Claw |familyt = Mates: Daughter: Son: Kits: |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo }} Violet Dawn is a sleek, dark gray she-cat the color of storm clouds with amber eyes. She has black fur edging her paws and her wide ears, and a long, thick tail. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :During Moth Flight and Micah's visit in ThunderClan, Milkweed mentions that Violet Dawn plans to share a nest with her mate, Thunder. Moth Flight notes that Violet Dawn joined ThunderClan several moons ago and is Thunder's mate. :Owl Eyes mentions that Violet Dawn asks if they had chervil, as she has a bellyache. Cloud Spots asks where she is and Owl Eyes explains that she has stopped to help Apple Blossom and Snail Shell gather moss. Cloud Spots mentions he'll get some chervil for her. Later, Cloud Spots mentions again how he will gather chervil for Violet Dawn. :Thunderstar tells Blue Whisker that Violet Dawn has made a nest for her upon her arrival at ThunderClan. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Path of Stars :While Lightning Tail and Thunder spy on Slash's camp, Violet, although unnamed, blocks their view. A tom says here and thumps a scrawny starling beside the she-cat, who jumps. She sniffs at the bird, revealing the delicate outline of her muzzle. She seems dismayed as she looks at the starling, then jerks her head to Slash. The she-cat curls her lips and hisses they have better prey. Slash eyes the rogue coldly and says she is lucky to get anything as she is the weakest hunter, revealing her name. Violet snaps it isn’t true and she hunts, but Slash steals. The rogue leader claims to be taking what’s his but Violet meows with grief in her voice that he wouldn’t be saying this if Rain is still alive. Slash snorts he was so dumb he was killed on the Thunderpath. Violet flinches and claims Rain was never dumb. Slash declares taking her as a mate was the only great decision he made as he stares hungrily at Violet. He suggests for her to be smart and take him as her mate as being the leader’s mate, she’ll never go hungry. Violet snaps never and grabs the starling before walking away. Thunder feels angry that Slash tried to bully Violet in becoming his mate, thinking of her as a beautiful she-cat. He admires the she-cat’s features as Violet pricks her fur and pads to a group of cats. Slash starts tossing prey to the group of cats, starting with a cat beside Violet. :Some of these cats head outside of the camp and whisper together, as well as Violet. The stormy gray she-cat looks to where Thunder and Lightning Tail from the group of cats, and Thunder feels like he is frozen by her amber gaze, thinking she is very beautiful. Remembering Slash’s words to Violet, Thunder becomes determined to get her away from the leader, thinking he has to somehow find a way to help her escape. Later, Lightning Tail and Thunder creep back to Slash’s Camp with Thunder determined to make sure Violet is okay. He has been suffering from lack of sleep worrying about Violet and if she was hurt during a recent battle. Lightning Tail figures out Thunder is worried about Violet, so goes with him. Violet walks out of the camp with other members of the group, reassuring Raven that Slash didn’t see them sneak out as he is too busy teaching fighting moves. She tells Juniper that Red keeps asking where they are hunting because he is nervous. She mentions that they all know about how Slash is like when they hunt by themselves. Red snaps he isn’t nervous, but Violet ignores him and says to hunt near the Twolegplace. Red asks about the dogs and Violet points out they run faster. :As the cats discuss about Slash and the prey, Violet meows that Slash is mean and has become worse since Star Flower escaped. She starts to wonder about the she-cat's kits, remembering that Fern told them that she had three kits. As the group of cats walk into the forest, Thunder wants to check the camp. Lightning Tail points out that they have seen Violet is okay and asks if Violet saw them. Thunder thinks how much he wishes Violet saw them, and that she wouldn’t betray them. Lightning Tail snaps Thunder out of his thoughts of the she-cat. Violet later hurries into camp to with a pigeon in her mouth, eyes wide in fear. She drops the bird and states she smelt blood while staring around camp, ears flattening at the sight of the wounded cats. She races to Frog, who is badly injured and asks what happened. It turns out dogs have attacked to camp while chasing Red. When it’s mentioned he ran away, Violet and Juniper exchanges glances. Violet looks past Willow and twitches her ears when she sees Beech’s body. She hurries to to the body, asking if the she-cat is dead. Moss also reports that Stone was killed too. :Thunder watches Violet as she is told that he and Lightning Tail saved the kits. She asks the tom’s if they are Lightning Tail and Thunder. Thunder nervously says he is Thunder but says Lightning Tail also helped. He looks away as looking at the she-cat makes his heart beat fast. He lifts his gaze back to Violet however, and the gray cat thanks them, gazing at them with soft eyes. Ember reports Slash abandoned them and called them mouse-hearts. Violet lashes her tail and asks what they expect from him, calling Slash a fool. She tells Ember they are not mouse-hearts. Bee says she doubts it, but Violet pads to her to sniff her injured shoulder, saying to look at themselves and they fought courageously, like eagles. Bee asks what they are going to do without Slash, and Violet lifts her chin in determination. She declares they are going to heal their wounds and eat, prodding a pigeon. She announces no one will go hungry tonight. After Pebble Heart arrives to start treating the injuries, Violet asks how she can help, blinking at the tom. Pebble Heart gives her a cobweb and starts explaining what to do. Violet interrupts that she understands and hooks the wad of cobweb between her paw and mouth, asking Fern where she is hurt while sniffing her fur. :Violet turns to Thunder and asks if he is hurt. They realize he’s been bitten, and Violet mentions that dog bites turns bad sometimes. She hurries to him and sits down to lift his paw with hers and clean up the wound. Thunder jerks it away and Violet apologizes, staring in surprise. She twitches her ears in anxiety and claims she just wanted to help. Thunder mumbles he can do it, and Violet shrugs, saying if he wants to. She turns to Lightning Tail and asks if his hurt, but Lightning Tail confirms he is okay. Thunder declares they cannot stay and Violet jerks her muzzle in surprise. She blinks at him in the rain and asks where they will go. Soon more early settlers come, and Violet crosses the clearing, asking them if one of them is Gray Wing. After Gray Wing confirms, she thanks him for coming and introduces herself. She reports that Thunder says they might have a place for them to stay. Glancing around the ruined camp, she states she doesn’t think they are safe here anymore. Violet stares expectantly at the tom as he responds he’ll do what he can, and asks to speak to Thunder. Violet says of course and walks to a tabby she-cat to crouch beside her. She leans close to the grief-stricken rogue and gently grooms her cheek. :As the Early Settlers discuss what to do with Slash's Cats, Violet stands at their tails and blinks at them hopefully, asking to join the group Gray Wing is part of. She sensing the tom’s hesitation and suggests not all of them joining his group, but some to his, some to the group under the pine trees and to the group in the oak forest. She thinks there are cats that live by the river, and suggests some could join that group too. She looks at Thunder as she suggests that could join his group. Violet blinks at the tom hopefully, lost in each others gaze. Thunder claims he has to talk to his campmates but would like her to join. Happiness burst through Violet before she slowly dips her head, thanking Thunder. The group is ready to leave and Violet says she’ll find the others as they want to say goodbye to their deceased campmates. She hesitates and pads away, her meow suddenly turning wistful. She mentions that when one of them dies Slash makes them take their body to the carrion place and leave them to the crows and rats. Gray Wing wonders how the rogues could shift from a lifestyle like that to ones the Early Settlers live. :As Moss goes away to find a piece of bark, Pine tries to follow but Violet darts forward to grab his tail with her teeth. She tells him through her gritted teeth that he is not going anywhere. Dragging Pine to his mother, she says that Dawn has enough to worry about without him wondering off. After they lay Frog on the piece of bark, Violet worriedly pads around, asking if they will be able to drag the bark with Frog on it. They manage to drag for a while but Frog does not survive. Violet rushes to comfort Willow, helping to steady her. They eventually make it and disperse the group to the different Early Settler groups. During a meeting between the leaders concerning the former rogues, Thunder mentions he can trust Violet as she’s happy where she is and is grateful to be part of his group. Back at camp, Violet passes a bracken stem to Thunder as he threads it to make a stronger den, mentioning that it’s a strong one. The stack of bracken grows beside Violet, and she explains that Cloud Spots gathered more as he wants to keep their store supplied, nodding to the tom. :Milkweed starts saying she’ll guard and call if she sees Slash, but stops because Violet is present. The gray she-cat guesses she was going to say Slash, but reassures it’s okay to mention the tom as she doesn’t like him anymore than they do. She hooks up a bracken stalk and asks when they will realize she is no longer a rogue. Milkweed says of course and mentions they are glad to have her. Thunder glances at the former rogue; thinking of how happy he is his campmates has accepted the she-cat, but at the same time isn’t surprised. He remembers that she is kind, picks stale moss from Pink Eyes's nest every morning, joined in every hunting patrol and made sure Clover and Thistle only got the best prey. He wishes that Ember fitted in as easily. Violet interferes with his thoughts, asking if they are finished or if he is going to continue to stare at her all day. She says this with a purr in her meow. Thunder embarrassingly glances away, forgetting he was looking at her, thinking of her face as pretty. Violet reaches up and starts to thread more bracken through, murmuring it’s okay and confessing she likes to look at him too. She doesn’t look at Thunder but only keeps threading. :Thunder remembers how he was sleepless, wondering if Violet felt the same way he does and that when he first saw her she was overwhelmed by her beauty. He admits to himself after living together he found her the most helpful, warmest and kindest he has ever met. He hasn’t found the courage to tell her but thinks this is a good chance. He says her name as she stoops for another stem. She pauses and looks at him, asking what he wants with interest glittering in her eyes. Thunder stumbles over his words, unable to say what he wants so stops and stares at her. Their campmates interrupts them, showing them a battle move. Violet pads after Thunder while blinking at her campmates, stating that rogues wouldn’t even be able to counter that. They start to worry about Slash attacking again, so Violet nudges Thunder, telling him to get back to work while glancing where Cloud Spots is bringing more bracken. As they work with the kits, Lightning Tail asks Violet if she cannot explain to Ember that he needs to fit in with their group. Violet drops her gaze and sighs she did tell him but he claims he prefers hunting alone. :Thunder suggests to ask Ember to leave, but Violet eyes sparkle with worry, suggesting to give Ember a moon, a chance as he may change. She says that Ember has a good heart and describes that life with Slash was very different. They shared one camp and did what Slash ordered them and knew only they will look after themselves, no one else. She states it is difficult learning to take care of each other. Lightning Tail doesn’t seem to agree with Violet, but Thunder drops the issue and openly wonders how River Ripple is doing with the rogues that joined his group. Violet surprises her leader, suggesting to go and check. Lightning Tail wants to go, but Violet flashes him a look and states she wants to go with Thunder alone. Lightning Tail seems amused but Thunder is unsure what they will talk about. He remembers it’s easy to talk to her around others but alone is different. He asks if it’s a good idea to go alone but Lightning Tail says that Violet will keep him safe from rogues. Thunder protests he isn’t worried and Lightning Tail asks why he looks that way, stating Violet doesn’t bite. The she-cat tells him to not be so sure while padding to the entrance. She calls to Thunder if his coming before the tom follows her out of camp. :They climb in silence until they meet Pink Eyes and Owl Eyes. She mentions that it’ll be good to see Moss and Dawn again. Owl Eyes mentions Ember’s resistance to join in with group activities, and Violet defiantly lifts her chin while heading towards the river, stating that Ember needs time, that’s it. Thunder trots to catch up to Violet, mentioning the nice weather awkwardly. The she-cat only glances at the tom. Thunder tries asking if she enjoys the forest, but Violet only says that trees are okay while weaving between nettles. Thunder feels irritated as Violet suggested going alone. He asks if she’s been to the river before and Violet replies she has as she jumps down a bank and crunches on leaves. Thunder starts hurrying, and Violet mentions this as he passes her. Thunder lies he wants to return by sundown, but Violet halts. Thunder asks what she is waiting for as her eyes shines playfully. She says she wants him to finish what he was saying while they were weaving bracken. She pads closer to her breath reaches Thunder’s nose, quoting what he said before. She wants to know what he thinks they could do. Thunder says he just wants to be friends and Violet looks hurt, replying they are already friends. Thunder says they are, overwhelmed with nervousness. :Thunder says he thinks she is special ever since he first saw her. He tells Violet he loves her and suggests when they know each other better, they can become mates. Violet gazes at him for a moment until Thunder grows impatient. She replies that she would love that more than anything. Violet leans forward and touches his muzzle with her soft muzzle. Thunder starts to say he thinks that, but Violet interrupts. She suggests seeing River Ripple first then discuss their future. She pads away to the river with Thunder following. As he walks beside her, Violet brushes against him and mentions that she thought Lightning Tail would have to ask for him. Thunder recalls that phrase, and hopes that Violet learns to value Thunder’s friendship with Lightning Tail as he does. He asks her if she likes Lightning Tail, and Violet says she does, describing that’s his loyal to his leader and will train Clover to be a great fighter and hunter. Thunder mentions he’ll one day be leader and Violet halts with alarm in her eyes, asking if Lightning Tail will start his own group. Thunder replies Lightning Tail will become leader if something happens to him. Violet stares, fear in her meow as she asks why something will happen to him. Thunder promises it won’t but just in case, however, Violet interrupts. She snaps she won’t let anything happen to him as he is the future father of her kits. She holds his gaze as she says he needs him, and Thunder states he needs her too, seeing the love shining in her eyes. Thunder touches his nose to her cheek. :They meet River Ripple and follow him, Violet at Thunder’s heels. She bristles her fur when River Ripple mentions that Moss and Dawn swimming. He says they’ll be diving for fish soon, and Violet stops with Thunder, wonder in her words as she asks if they’ll freeze diving down there. They settle and talk about the rogues that joined the groups with River Ripple asking Violet if she’s happy living as a forest cat. Violet purrs she never has been happier, moving closer to Thunder. At the mention of Ember, Violet stiffens and says he’ll be fine, but not sounding very confident. River Ripple suggests Ember leaving, but Violet snaps at him to not say that, seemingly startled. Thunder finds himself torn between trusting River Ripple’s words and not hurting Violet. As the group prepares to meet with the other Early Settlers, Violet presses against Thunder, sharing her warmth as she tells Milkweed that Thistle will be the most handsome kit there. When they leave, Violet stays beside Thunder all the way but settles with Ember as they arrive. Tall Shadow checks to make sure every former rogue has arrived, glancing at the two cats. :They begin the ceremony that will rename the former rogues to Early Settler-like names. Thunder glances at Violet, remembering what Star Flower did to him. Despite connecting the first time he saw her, he was wary because of Star Flower. Violet steps forward with the other former rogues, meeting Thunder gaze and lighting her eyes with affection. After most of the former rogues change their names, River Ripple asks if Thunder's former rogues will change their names. Thunder looks to Violet and replies he’ll have to ask them. Violet gazes warmly at her mate as if there is no one else around and meows huskily she wants to be known as Violet Dawn. Thunder repeats the name and says it is beautiful. Suddenly, Slash interrupts the meeting and Thunder braces to protect his campmates. He thinks Violet Dawn and Lightning Tail will fight beside him. Slash cryptically reveals he is after Slate and her kits, and Thunder wishes to go and help. He leaves Lightning Tail in charge, and the tom asks if he will return. Violet Dawn pushes past Lightning Tail to press her nose on Thunder’s cheek, begging him to return. Thunder lets her keep her nose there for a moment before moving away, promising to come back as soon as he can. Thunder ends up facing a fox and thinks he won’t survive. He thinks of Violet Dawn, waiting for him at camp. However, Thunder does survive and returns to her in the end. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo :Thunderstar veers away from the argument that Clover, Thistle, and Shivering Rose are having to his den, hoping his mate is there. He sees a flash of dark grey going into the medicine cat den, and wonders if Violet Dawn is sick. She later comes out with Cloud Spots, and Thunderstar asks her if she's all right. Cloud Spots looks at the gray she-cat, who looks back at him. He then leaves the two mates to their business. :The orange tom asks what happened, and Violet Dawn looks at him, saying nothing was wrong, and that it was the opposite. She tells him that she was expecting kits, and that Thunderstar was going to be a father. Later she is curled up against him as she sleeps, her breath slow and steady. Since Thunderstar can't sleep, he walks out and tells his friend that he's going to have kits, and expresses his fears about it. :Violet Dawn states that she's always hungry now, and Milkweed assures her that it was normal, saying that before her kits were born, she didn't want to do anything but eat, and that her body was making sure their kits were big and strong. After the hunting patrol comes back, a shrew is offered to Violet Dawn, but she offers it to Milkweed's kits, Beech Tail and Patch Pelt. Owl Eyes then offers her a vole, which she shares with the ginger and black queen. :A pack of dogs invade camp, and Thunderstar searches frantically for his mate, after helping some of the other cats. He notices her near the warriors' den, along with Owl Eyes, Snail Shell, and Clover. He distracts the first two dogs, but notices that Violet Dawn is trapped between Clover and the third dog. They try to scare the dog off by hissing and puffing their fur out. Yet the dogs are not intimidated, and move closer. Violet Dawn brings her claws on the dog, and it falls back in alarm. She shoves Snail Shell to the nearest tree, then climbs the tree as quickly as she can. :After the invasion, she presses comfortingly against her mate's side and told him they were safe. However, Thunderstar pulls Lighting Tail and her over, and tells them they might not be safe. The she-cat agrees, and says that now the dogs know where they live, so another invasion is likely. Violet Dawn also suggests warning SkyClan because they are close to ThunderClan's camp. Lightning Tail points out that they should warn all the Clans, since all the Clans are in possible danger. :When Thunderstar and Lightning Tail come back from their inspection of the dogs' living space, they report back to the Clan. Violet Dawn meows that she didn't know monsters could die. Thunderstar suggests finding out more about the dogs before moving, and the dark gray she-cat asks if an idea will come to the Clan leader while he is there. Violet Dawn tells Thunderstar that she is afraid that something will happen to him if he spies on the dogs, and Thunderstar and Lightning Tail fight over who's going to protect her. The queen breaks in arguing that she will feel better if Lightning Tail went with her mate. The ginger leader then puts Violet Dawn in charge of the camp before leaving. :After seeing a small brown cat that was killed by the dogs, Thunderstar shudders at the thought that Violet Dawn could have died too. Later, when the ginger tom is attacked by dogs, he thinks about how he needs to go home his mate and kits. He then thinks about them again before losing his first life. : Trivia *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Violet Dawn is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Kin Members Mates: :Rain: (formerly) :Thunderstar: Daughters: :Lightning Stripe: :Feather Ear: Son: :Sleek Fur: Kit: :Shell Claw: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Violet Dawnru:Фиалковая Заряfr:Violet Dawnfi:Violet Dawn Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Thunder's cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Queens Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting characters